memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:192.107.156.196
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the and . Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our , which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , , and guidelines for proper . If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information beyond an email address and date of birth. We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks! Spoilers Memory Alpha contains spoilers. You are free to follow the suggestion in the guideline and confine these to a continuity section, but continuing to remove valid information will result in you being blocked from editing. - 22:06, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :IAW The Spoiler policy: "Information about upcoming episodes and films, including information from released trailers or previews, may not be included in a Memory Alpha page, aside from official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources. Moreover, this information can only be added to pages told from a "real world" point of view, such as the articles for the episodes and films themselves; pages told from an in-universe perspective, such as the articles for ships or characters, cannot contain any information from a film or episode that has not yet been released. Spoilers that violate this policy may be deleted by any user." :Spoilers for future episodes are not permitted. If you disagree, we can elevate the issue, but please refrain from demeaning my intentions and threatening me for following policy. 13:40, April 5, 2018 (UTC) The mental gymnastics required to misinterpret the part about new episodes and films while breezing past the giant "Memory Alpha contains full spoilers for all aired episodes and released films." is truly impressive. Feel free to "elevate" the issue all you want, since I'm one of the highest authorities here, but make no mistake, I will block you if you continue. It's not a threat, it's what will happen. - 18:01, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :First, you need to stop denigrating me. You have violated this wiki's rules of conduct. Second, stop threatening me. I AM going to elevate the issue. I do not believe you are one of the highest ranking users here. You are simply trying to intimidate me. If you continue to threaten me, I will alert the authorities. There will be real world consequences for your online bullying. Feel free, it should be easy enough to figure out who I am in the real world, and most of the info you will need is right on this site. Let me know when I should expect to be arrested because your reading comprehension is, shall we say, not great. - 12:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC)